


Thank you...

by tolcotel



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: College, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Illnesses, Medicine, Post-Canon, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolcotel/pseuds/tolcotel
Summary: Makoto takes care of her ill, reckless boyfriend after he pulls a very selfless move to protect her from the cold rain.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: ShuMako Mini Bang





	Thank you...

Makoto wasn’t the biggest fan of rain.

As long as she could remember, she had been scared of thunder and lightning, and sleeping with her sister or father was fairly common anytime thunderstorms struck Tokyo when she was just a little girl. Growing up, she never understood how many found it relaxing, or even worse, appealing. Her father wasn’t there anymore to comfort her, and over the years, her sister didn’t seem to be there either. The young Niijima had found herself alone during her last school year, and much to her negligence, she was still frightened of heavy rain. She always ended up dozing her thoughts about her fear off, believing it was completely irrational for a girl her age to be scared of such natural phenomena.

That was until she met him.

Ren was there for her since the moment they first got to know each other. Even when they weren’t dating yet, she could feel how the ‘’teenager criminal’’ was nothing more than a selfless, caring boy who wanted to make everyone around him feel safe, her being no exception. If anything, he cared about her the most and showed it every time he had the chance. Ever since they became study partners, Ren Amamiya was there to hold her and love her every time she was scared, no matter the circumstances. He understood and loved every single thing about her.

As a matter of fact, Makoto grew as a person thanks to her beloved partner and continued to do so even two years after their days as Phantom Thieves. One of these growths of character had been her fear of rain, which had significantly decreased because of all the nights the couple had spent snuggled together, Makoto clutching her boyfriend’s body seeking warmth and comfort. While heavy thunder still made her tremble in fear, she could stand heavy rain without it being too much of a hassle, such as the one the couple was currently caught in. 

The former leader of the Phantom Thieves had invited her to dinner not long after his (permanent) return to the Japanese capital. He had proven to always be full of surprises for his queen, and he didn’t miss his chance to prove it when proposing this date. While doing so, Ren only had to deliver one cheesy line to send his girlfriend to the blushing realm, and although she was clearly far more composed than in their early dating days, he always got that blush out of her. Some things never change, after all. Every single member of the Phantom Thieves had agreed on them being massive dorks after seeing their dynamic, except for Haru (who thought they just looked adorable) and Yusuke (who saw them as the perfect expression of love, something he had to capture on canvas.) For the pair, however, it was loving, and they both missed it dearly during the year they spent apart. Outside of the teasing, Ren was still the considerate man who had helped her become what she was now, and the sole thought of not being able to hold, kiss or hug him scared her profoundly. They texted each other every single day and video-called whenever it was possible, but they both missed affection and mostly, each other. Thundery nights had been tougher without his company, but the memory of the ones she had spent with him and her Buchi plush was enough to allow her to sleep. In the end, their love for each other was by far stronger than the distance, and now they were reunited again, although soaking wet. 

Indeed, they had attended their scheduled date ignoring the problematic weather forecast, blinded by the idea of being together. They quickly brushed the thought of postponing the date. bit of rain wasn’t harmful, after all.

Heavy rain covered the streets of Tokyo, and they soon discovered their umbrella wasn’t going to do much. After leaving the restaurant, the heavy wind broke the only thing that separated them from the rain, and they quickly found themselves running towards the young Niijima’s apartment. During the rush, Ren didn’t hesitate to wrap his coat around her, despite her protests. 

Another selfless act’ Makoto thought. She loved that aspect of him, but she also wanted him to take care of himself. That made her worry about his condition.

The impossibility of taking another means of transport to reach her apartment resulted in a seven-minute run which left them exhausted and wet. When they arrived, they removed their shoes and both looked at each other. Makoto was still worried about Ren, and really wanted to scold him for his selfless actions, so she adopted a very serious tone.

‘’Ren, I’ve told you multiple times how you–’’

Her anger vanished within an instant. Ren was wet all thorough, panting, and shivering, his whole face red. He had run through the storm in only a thin sweatshirt, as she had been wearing his jacket. 

‘’Makoto I–’’ 

Ren knew his actions would have had consequences in normal circumstances, but he didn’t expect what happened next. Makoto pulled him into a tight hug, and although he was visibly confused at first, he reciprocated the motion contentedly. There was no reason to scold him in his condition, it would only sadden him. Although she still was somewhat angry, she decided to have a talk with him later. Holding his hand, she started walking towards the shower.

‘’I’m sorry for what I did back there, I just… couldn’t not take care of you,’’ Ren said sheepishly.

‘’I know.’’ It was a short answer, but her soothing tone warmed Ren’s heart. 

The couple took a long, hot shower, Makoto making sure Ren completely warmed up. Once outside, they both got dressed, Ren using some clothes he had given Makoto for these kinds of emergencies so he wouldn’t have to try and borrow hers. 

‘’Thanks for everything, Mako… you’re amazing.’’ 

‘’No need to thank me. Make yourself comfortable, I’ll make us something to drink.’’ 

Ren obeyed and instantly looked for a spot on Makoto’s bed. He slightly blushed, thinking how they would later spend the night, snuggled, close…

Pull yourself together, Ren! he thought. 

They had spent multiple nights together, so it wasn’t too much of a big deal. To distract himself, he scouted his surroundings, only to realise his girlfriend hadn’t changed a bit: White walls coated what now was her new room, bookshelves full of law books, awards, mangas, and a lot of Buchi plushies decorated what was, in Ren’s opinion, the most adorable bedroom he had ever seen. And it was his girlfriend's room, no less. 

Meanwhile, Makoto was making some chamomile to warm themselves up. She thought natural herbs would be good for the attic coffee-addict cat boy that was Ren. While making the infusions, she could hear some sneezes coming from her room, which worried her. He was going to get sick, she could already tell. 

We’re equals… He can’t keep suffering like this just for the others... 

Her thoughts were interrupted by another sneeze. She wasted no time grabbing the hot drinks and heading towards her bed, determined to pay Ren back for everything he had done for her: Overcoming her fears, growing her confidence, healing her relationship with her sister, finding her vocation and dreams and making her feel loved... These were just some of the things she wished to reward him for, and it appeared this occasion was rather convenient to do so. When she entered the room, she saw a flushed Ren. For the first time in a long time, she saw him weakened. He was clearly cold and was having a bad time trying to keep himself composed, careful not to scare Makoto. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for him, the former Phantom Thief strategist could see through him as easily as it was for him to make her flustered, and she was determined to let him know she was there for him.

‘’You’re certainly not okay.’’

‘’I am. I’m a bit cold, that’s all.’’

‘’You ran through the rain almost shirtless. You know you don’t need to hide anything from me.’’

‘’I’m… fine…’’

‘’Ren…” Her tone sounded motherly. 

Ren gave in. ‘’Okay, I might not be at my best right now, I feel weak…’’ 

Makoto didn’t waste a single instant. With a slight blush on her face, she joined him on her bed. It was clear it was meant to be an individual bed, but that didn’t stop her. They just got closer, Makoto holding Ren as he contentedly leaned in. Makoto knew his weak points. She started scratching his head, upon which she placed small kisses. It was obvious the drinks didn’t matter at this point.

‘’Nghhh, Queen, not fair…’’

‘’Shhh, let me.’’

He fell asleep in no time, and the warmth and happiness of them being together made her eventually fall asleep, too. She would take care of him the next morning, but for now, she’d rest alongside him.

It was still raining, after all.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto hadn’t slept this well in years. Her fears, high school and Phantom Thief days, and now college, prevented her from sleeping as much as she wanted, and although she didn’t suffer much from sleep problems, she definitely appreciated a good rest such as the one she had just spent with her boyfriend. Nevertheless, it also wasn’t usual for her to wake up blushing, which she had, realising how Ren was still holding her dearly. Not to her surprise, he was still sound asleep, his soft breathing invading the complete silence that engulfed Makoto’s room. After some seconds of adoration, Makoto stopped looking at her beau and decided to reach for her phone. Sneakily escaping his embrace (which resulted in a pout and groan from Ren, who hurriedly tried to cuddle her, to no avail), she searched for her bag and took out her phone. She realised it was 8 AM, her usual waking time. She adored making coffee (or having it made by a certain someone) and enjoying the morning, looking at the rising Tokyo skyline. Tokyo was her city, the one she had sworn to protect, and the sight of it was enough to make her remember her goals. Goals she had discovered thanks to the boy who was sleeping in her bed right now. She smiled in adoration. 

Her happy thoughts were interrupted by a realisation: She had checked the time using her phone, not her digital clock, which would have been far more comfortable. If that wasn’t weird enough, the refrigerator wasn’t working when she tried to grab some milk for her coffee. It was then that she remembered everything that had happened the night before: the date, and the unfortunate events that followed it. While Makoto wasn’t forgetful in the slightest, she was still sleepy, that much was clear. There was a blackout, caused by the storm that had taken place overnight. The skies were clear now, at least. 

One of the events struck Makoto more than any other: Ren’s condition. If she remembered correctly, there was a high chance of him getting sick after his reckless act under the pouring Tokyo rain, so she hurriedly grabbed a thermometer from her first aid kit, and with special care, placed it on her boyfriend’s mouth as she waited to see if her assumption was correct. 

38.4º C. She’d been right in thinking he would get sick. Makoto was surprised by how quickly Ren’s cold had developed, and although it wasn’t too high of a temperature, it still worried her. It pained her heart to wake Ren, but at this point she thought it was better for him to take some medicine as soon as possible.

‘’My sweet Joker, wake up,’’ she whispered to his ear while caressing his hair. The black-haired man didn’t object and smiled at the sight of her. It wasn’t long until the cold’s symptoms overtook his senses, and his expression changed completely. 

‘’Hi… I might not be feeling so well, Makoto.’’ 

‘’I know, you have a temperature. You probably caught a cold yesterday,’’ Makoto said while furrowing her eyebrows.

‘’Shit… ugh. I’m cold… I feel dizzy…’’ He covered himself with the blankets.

‘’The power’s out, so there won’t be heating anytime soon. For now, I’ll bring you some ibuprofen. It’ll make you feel better.’’

‘’T-thanks,’’ he said, not facing Makoto. He didn’t want her to see him like this.

Makoto left the room. As she headed for the first aid kit, she realized she’d be taking care of him for the whole day. While the idea wasn’t entirely unappealing (quite the opposite, in fact) it was something new for her, only comparable to what she’d done for him after Akechi’s betrayal. Grabbing the pills engulfed in the dim light coming from the living room’s window was not the easiest of tasks. The window was the only source of light, and due to the blackout, her only chance was to grab a torch she kept in her room. Makoto was always prepared for everything. Nevertheless, she found the first aid kit before that, and after grabbing a glass of water, she returned to Ren. 

‘’Here, have this,” she said while placing the water and the pill next to the beverages she had prepared the night before, which were now long cold.

Ren didn’t say anything, but Makoto could hear what seemed like a muttered, “Thank you.” 

When he turned around, Makoto was invaded with a mix of feelings she couldn't really describe. Ren was weakened and it hurt to see him like that, but for her, he was still the adorable boy she knew.

‘’It seems power won’t return for the time being, so why don’t we sleep in for the time being? It’s Sunday, after all,’’ Ren suggested after gulping the pill and drinking some water.

‘’I like how that sounds.’’ Makoto didn’t waste any time and joined Ren, cuddling him as he desired. Contented sighs left Ren’s mouth as Makoto wrapped numerous blankets and herself over his body. Experiencing pure bliss, he fell back asleep in no time, and so did Makoto. 

It was already past noon when the couple opened their eyes again. It wasn’t the typical morning for either of them and if it hadn’t been for the cold, who knows how much time they would have spent resting. Ren woke up first, his half-lidded eyes inspecting his surroundings. He was feeling a little sweaty, but it seemed the medicine had managed to bring down the fever. He sheepishly moved his head to look at his beloved girlfriend, who had adopted a caring position over the course of their nap, enveloping him with all of her body resting her head on the pillow. He admired the view.

Then, he sneezed. Loudly. 

Makoto’s slumber was interrupted immediately. 

‘’Well that was loud…’’ she said, rubbing her eyes tiredly (something Ren found especially cute).

‘’Yeah, sorry.’’

‘’How are you feeling, Ren?’’ she said while taking a look at her clock, which was working once again. It seemed the power was back.

‘’I’m better, but my fever will probably come back soon.’’

‘’Best thing we can do for now is have something warm to eat. It’s already one o’clock.’’

‘’Sure, I’ll cook some curr–’’

‘’You stay here,’’ she said in an intimidating, but calm tone.

‘’What? No, I’m cooking–’’

‘’Ren, you’re sick.’’

‘’But–’’

‘’No buts,” she said more firmly this time.

‘’Fine… but you’ll be my cuddle hog later in return, and only this time.’’

‘’W-what’s that supposed to mean?!’’ she blurted, blushing hard. Some things never changed, it seemed (his teasing being no exception.)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto had opted for some warm miso soup and some nice soft boiled chicken. The couple enjoyed the  
meal and after convincing Ren to not do the dishes, Makoto laid on her sofa with her pouty boyfriend.

‘’Ngh, this cold doesn’t mean I’m useless!’’

‘’I know, I know. How was the food?’’

‘’Delicious!’’ His eyes sparkled with joy for a little bit before he returned to his pouty, infantile state.

‘’You look like a cute kid right now,” Makoto teased him.

‘’Well yeah but–’’ His protests were interrupted by two hacking coughs.

‘’Ren…’’

‘’Isn’t it getting colder in here?’’

Makoto reached for his forehead only to realise that his fever had indeed returned.

‘’Stay still. I’ll grab some more medicine and something for us to watch.’’

‘’T-thank you, Makoto.’’

After finding the right pill, she picked a yakuza film off her shelf. It wasn’t long before she heard more sneezing and coughing. She walked hurriedly to her beau’s aid, and gave him the pill as soon as possible.

‘’Makoto, please, um…’’ He was blushing. Makoto couldn’t believe how adorable he looked in this state.

‘’What is it, honey?’’ Honey? Where did that married couple nickname come from?

‘’I… want to cuddle… ‘’

Makoto wasted no time and gave Ren her whole warmth and comfort. She didn’t care if she caught his cold at this point. Ren needed her and she’d be there for him as he always had done for her.

‘’Makoto?’’

“Yes?’’

‘’I wanted you to know I’ll always be there for you as well. This is too much.’’

‘’I already know that! We’re equals, remember?’’ Makoto let out a soft chuckle, creating a warm smile in her face that made the already-weakened poor boy’s heart even weaker.

‘’Yeah… thanks for this, Mako. I love you.’’

‘’I-I love you too. I’ll always be there for you. I will always protect you, and you won’t have to pay anything back.’’ Ren was blushing at this point. Their roles had been reversed completely, and neither seemed to mind it. Sure, Ren was having a hard time grasping everything, but he would be blatantly lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying every second of it.

‘’So… what are your plans tomorrow? It’s Monday, so you’ll go to class, right?’’ Makoto was caught off guard, they had spent some time cuddling and watching the film she had chosen but she hadn’t realised how much time had really passed since they last spoke to each other.

‘’Um, actually, I’m considering staying home, I think it’s the best course of action considering your condition. I can miss a day, I’m three weeks ahead of the current syllabus.’’

‘’Are you sure? I think I’m feeling better now. Thanks to you.’’ Those words left his mouth almost instinctively, even though he knew he wasn’t okay just yet.

‘’Remember you’re under the effect of the medicine at the moment,” she said with a smile. ‘’Trust me, you’ll need me.’’

‘’I always have.’’ Makoto’s face turned crimson at that.

‘’Oh you,’’ Ren chuckled quite hoarsely, seeing his girlfriend in this state was always the perfect view for him.

‘’That reminds me. remember how the lights were out this morning?’’

‘’Yeah, what of it? Probably the storm.’’

“That was my guess too. But, the storm wasn’t electrical yet when we fell asleep.’’

‘’Oh, I see. Ohhhh.’’ Realization hit Ren’s mind.

‘’Precisely. I usually wake up when there’s thunder and lightning, but that didn’t happen last night.’’ 

‘’Makoto, that’s amazing!’’ She yelped in surprise when he hugged her tightly. She was certain she’d shed a few tears if this didn’t stop anytime soon. She returned the love.

‘’See? We need each other. Thank you, Ren. You’ve done so much for me, it’s only natural I return the favour.’’ 

‘’Shhh.’’ Ren’s voice was soothing.

‘’What is it?

‘’I only do what I have to… You’ve overcome those fears because you’re amazing. So thank yourself, love.’’ Makoto sunk her head on his chest and smiled. She was certain she would have no problem falling asleep all over again.

Little did she know Ren was already thinking of a way to thank her for everything, grateful as he was for having such a wonderful girlfriend.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was disappointing... It's my first fan fiction, after all.  
> Thank you for reading it, feedback is appreciated! <3


End file.
